Fight and Struggle
by roddypiperfan84
Summary: When Stan enters professional wrestling, he starts struggling his future with Wendy when he wrestles. Paring: Stendy. Rated T for incoming chapters. South Park belongs to Trey Parker and Matt Stone.
1. Time to Debut

After graduating from South Park Elementary, Stanley Brandon Marsh packed his bags to begin professional wrestling in Dallas, Texas. When preparing to leave, he had to say his goodbyes to his friends and family.

Stan: "Well, time to get aggressive."

Randy: "Give them the best you've got Stan."

Sharon: "We're going to miss you."

Kenny: "Show them who's legendary."

Kyle: "Judge 'em up to judgment."

Bebe: "Party harder for the win."

Tammy: "Be extremely awesome."

Kevin: "Be a role model."

Carol: "Don't drink, don't smoke, don't do drugs."

Karen: "Don't give up."

Shelly: "Be strong and hurt 'em good."

Meanwhile, Wendy appears to kiss Stan good luck.

Wendy: "I love you, be careful."

Stan: "I will, thanks guys, don't worry I'll send you messages."

With that settled, Stan got to his car and drove off to Dallas, his career begins.


	2. Meeting HBK and the other newbies

When Stan arrives in Texas, he made it to a wrestling school called "Texas Wrestling Academy", otherwise known as TWA. Once he entered, he saw other future wrestlers and high school graduates training as well when he arrived. The Heartbreak Kid, WWE Hall of Famer, Shawn Micheals welcomed him to the academy.

HBK: "Welcome to TWA kid, what's your name?"

Stan: "I'm Stan Marsh sir."

HBK: "Well Stan, so your here to become a wrestler right?"

Stan: "Yeah of course, I really wanted to learn how to wrestle."

HBK: "Well then, step in the ring with these three guys."

When HBK takes Stan to the ring, the three guys introducedto him.

Wrestler#1: "Hey new kid, I'm Ulrich Jones, and these are my friends Ricky Nelson and Felix Castro."

Stan: "Nice to meet you, I'm Stan Marsh."

Ricky: "Well then Stan get in the ring, I'll be your sparing partner."

When Stan got in the ring and wrestled Ricky, his wrestling skills impresed HBK and the others until he performed a Stone Cold Stunner to score the pin, for a beginner he was a rookie.

HBK: "Wow, for a newbie you're one rookie."

Stan: "Thanks, I usually had great durability in myself."

Felix: "Well Stan, welcome to TWA."

With that, Stan continues training to be a profesional wrestler in TWA under his ring name "Rabid Crow".


	3. Thinking about Stan

Back at South Park, Wendy had gone to collage in Denver, she took Stan's puffball hat as a good memory to remember him. Meanwhile, at the Marsh residence, Shelly is in her room with her husband, Kevin McCormick, and her twin children, Sean and Kira.

Sean: "Mama, you think uncle Stan can comeback anytime soon?"

Shelly: "Of course Sean, his heart is always burning for hunger, willing to fight for all of us."

Kevin: "Yet I still can't believe you retired because of your pregnancy, I'm sorry."

Shelly: "Don't be, I always wanted children, our own family, our new generation of a wrestling family."

Sharon knocks on her door and she enters.

Sharon: "Hey Shelly can I take Kira for awhile because Carol wants her to... you know."

Kevin: "Everytime, but don't worry, I got it."

Kevin takes Kira to Carol for playtime in the living room, 'cause she still remembers the time she played with Kenny when he was a kid.

At Denver, Wendy went to her appartment with grocery bags in her hands to cook dinner, she later got an unknown call and she answered it.

Wendy: "Hello?"

?: "Hey beautiful, you miss me?"

Wendy: "Stan, oh my god you scared me how's the Academy?"

Stan: "It's fine, started wrestling and I also made some friends and they're also great at wrestling."

Wendy: "That's great, hey listen uh... you think I can still see you someday?"

Stan: "Yeah, soon... well goodbye."

Wendy: "Bye..."

When the call ended, she took a bath and put on her pajamas, she later fell asleep wondering how she can live with Stan without their parents bothering them, but just to let them visit for awhile in Texas.


	4. Biography and Reasons

Back at Texas, the wrestlers were formed up to state their names, their ring names, height, weight, hometown and finishers.

Professor: "All right then, lets start with you four."

Stan, Ulrich, Ricky and Felix stepped in for their biographies.

Ulrich Zachary Jones:

Ring name: Golden Boy

Height: 6'3"

Weight: 257lb

Hometown: Montereal Quebec, Canada

Finisher: Figure 4 Leg Lock

Richard Winston Nelson

Ring name: Barber X

Height: 5'9"

Weight: 170lb

Hometown: Miami, Florida

Finisher: Tiger Bomb

Felix Cesar Castro

Ring name: Jiu-Jitsu

Height: 6'1"

Weight: 205lb

Hometown: Rio de Janeiro, Brazil

Finisher: Ankle Lock

Stanley Brandon Marsh

Ring name: Rabid Crow

Height: 5'10"

Weight: 185lb

Hometown: South Park, Colorado

Finisher: Stunner

With that done, the professor continued with the rest of the wrestlers, while Stan and the others returned to the park for a break. Then Ricky spoke.

Ricky: "So Felix, why would you come here to wrestle?"

Felix: "Because I wanted to make my family know that I am the strongest in the class and let my girlfriend realize that I can gain my strength and love her more."

Ulrich: "They will be right now, so Stan, why are you here to wrestle?"

Stan: "Well before me, my sister became a wrestler at the age of 17, but retired at 19 due to her pregnancy and I had to follow her footsteps by becoming a wrestler, and now, she is just buying herself some time to pull out of retirement."

Felix: "Real sad buddy, but she'll be glad to let you honor her."

Stan: "Thanks."


	5. Cheering up and Invitation

Moments later, Wendy returned to South Park after finishing collage in December 12th, 2016. Her mother, Hannah Testaburger, came in her room to talk to her about Stan.

Hannah: "Look Wendy, I know you miss him but listen, I know it is hard to let you go and live with him for the rest of your life, but his sister sacrificed her own fate to let him fight."

Wendy: "Yeah but, Shelly didn't mean to retire, she still has faith in Stan, it's like listening to his favorite sad song, I really missed him.

Hannah: "Well then, come we have to go."

Wendy: "Where are we going?"

Hannah: "To Sharon's place, I'd figure you need some of his songs to listen."

Wendy: "I guess you and Mrs. Marsh got along."

Hannah: "Of course, now come on."

They both left, then arrived at the Marshes for a good time.

Sharon: "Hey Hannah, hey Wendy how are you two."

Hannah: "We're fine, we came here to talk for awhile."

Wendy: "Hey is it okay if I use Stan's iPod?"

Sharon: "Sure Wendy its in his room. So Hannah, what brings you here?"

Hannah: "Well Sharon, we all know that Stan left and that's the reason why we're here."

Sharon: "Wendy misses him, how sad."

Hannah: "So how's Shelly, I haven't seen her since she returned to start her own family."

Sharon: "She's in her room with Sean and Kira, Kevin left to work."

Kevin comes in with tickets in his hands.

Sharon: "Kevin, what's with the tickets?"

Kevin: "Wrestling show this friday, I called Kyle, Bebe, Clyde, Red, Pete, Henrietta and Bradley. I told them that Stan and Kenny are making their debuts."

Then Shelly and Wendy were surprised about the news.

Wendy: "Where does the event take place?"

Kevin: "It's going to be live at the Pepsi Center in Denver."

Ever since the gang went to their separate ways: Clyde began his boxing career in Philadelphia with Red as his manager, Kyle learning his Jersey heritage in Newark with Bebe, and Kenny training wrestling in Mexico under Tinieblas' wing with Tammy as his valet, the gang will be reunited for one night only at the Pepsi Center.


	6. Locker Room Reunion

At the Pepsi Center, Kyle, Clyde and the others arrived to the front seats of the crowd behind the commentator table to see Stan and Kenny again. In the locker rooms, Stan starts praying to win for the sake of his pride and respect. Felix enters and helps him.

Felix: "Nervous?"

Stan: "No."

Felix: "Come on, lets go."

While leaving the locker room, Stan sees a familiar face leaving the locker room with a masked wrestler, it was Tammy Warner, Stan walks by and greets her.

Tammy: "He may be great, but you can still honor him."

Stan: "Who's he?"

Tammy: "OMG, Stan its great to see you."

Stan: "Thanks Tammy and who's that guy with the orange mask that looks like Tinieblas Jr.?"

?: "Guess the mask really kept my pretty face hidden."

Stan: "Jesus, Kenny you almost scared me if I didn't know that voice."

Kenny: "Thanks Stan, but my ring name along with the mask is Mysterion."

Stan: "Right, sorry buddy."

Kenny: "Its okay, who's that?"

Felix: "One of Brazil's finest warriors."

Stan: "Guys, this is Felix Castro, and the other two approaching are Ulrich Jones and Ricky Nelson."

Ulrich: "Pleasure to meet you both."

Ricky: "So, being ready for our matches?"

Kenny: "Yeah, we got nothing to lose, 'vamonos'."

They later left to fight their chosen opponents.


	7. Pre-Main Event and Documentary

When the event started, Ulrich defeated Giant Pierre, a 7'1" tall 365lb French wrestler with manly sideburns, Ricky defeated Chris "the Baker" Trowell, a 6'1" tall 251lb wrestler from New Zealand, and Felix defeated Prince Tut, a 6'3" tall 217lb Egyptian wrestler with much gold in his attire. After those matches, Stan prepares himself for the main event while Kenny and Tammy walk to the ring.

Meanwhile, in the crowd...

Kyle: "I like the Buddy Rogers wannabee, he looks like Dean Malenko."

Clyde: "Well I like Barber X, he reminds me of Brutus 'the Barber' Beefcake."

Shelly: "Guys, match#4 is about to start."

The announcer walks to the ring when all of a sudden CFO$'s Worlds Apart starts playing and Mysterion appears with Tammy on his side.

Announcer: "Ladies and Gentlemen, making his way to the ring, accompanied by Tammy Warner, now residing in Mexico City, Mexico, weighing at 185lb and standing 5'10" tall, MYSTEEERIIIOOOON!"

Mysterion enters the ring and impresses the fans with his agility and waits for his opponent to get in ring and Saliva's King of my World starts playing.

Announcer: "And his opponent, from Buenos Aires, Argentina, weighing at 195lb and standing 6' tall, BLAAACK PUUUMAAA!"

Black Puma enters the ring and takes off his jacket to start the match. When the match starts Black Puma powerbombs Mysterion for the pin, but Mysterion kicks out and spears Puma so he can connect the Anaconda Vise but Puma escapes and the fans started chanting for Mysterion and Mysterion hits his finisher the Mystery, which resembles John Cena's Attitude Adjustment, and pins Puma for the victory.

Announcer: "Your winner, MYSTEEERIIIOOOON!"

Everyone starts cheering and chanting for Mysterion and Tammy enters the ring for celebration and they walk away to backstage to watch the main event and the commentators explains to the fans the main event.

Commentator#1: "These matches are greater, but nothing can compare to these two street fighters."

Commentator#2: "Stan Marsh, the Rabid Crow of America."

Commentator#1: "And Iron Dragon, the Kabuki Sumo of Mongolia."

Commentator#2: "These two fighters never met in person, but their rivalry is legendary. And its about time they meet for the first time here in Slam Masters."

They start explaining Stan.

Commentator#2: "Standing 5'10" and weighing 185lb, and don't ask about his cowboy costume, its Stan Marsh."

Commentator#1: "Before his debut, Stan is a rookie in TWA after his sister, Turdle Girl retired. But she let her own brother to keep on fighting."

Commentator#2: "Well its a good thing she's proud of him, some family members retire and some honor them, but what they have in common is that they're like Bret Hart and his family."

Commentator#1: "Stan is a durable Pro-American Wrestler specializing in grappling, submissions and offensive strikes, he's a British descendant and proud of it, he even has three black belts of Jeet Kune Do, Chun Kuk Do and Krav Maga, and like his British ancestors, he trained in Scottish Backhold wrestling, which involves bear-hugging an opponent and keeping your balance while overpowering theirs."

Commentator#2: "Stan has got a devastating move set raging from a german suplex, a diving headbutt, and the Crippler Crossface, adopted from his idol, Chris Benoit, he even adopted Stone Cold Steve Austin's Stone Cold Stunner of his own, the Rabid Stunner, when Stan isn't overpowering people with his badass attributes, his weapon of choice is a baseball bat, hey he's a cowboy that kicks ass and hits homeruns."

Commentator#1: "Even before his career, Stan couldn't stop fighting."

Commentator#2: "But piledriving the Nazis!"

Commentator#1: "It appears that Stan wrestles Nazi descendants, one of the deadliest reincarnations of German spies. They may happen to be dictators, gladiators and terrorists; wrestling these Stan gives the example of the Scottish Backhold as he keeps his balance against Hitler's spies till he can piledrive them back to hell."

Commentator#2: "Stan doesn't have any possible weaknesses, aside from some pretty serious jealousy issues, he isn't afraid of death, but unlike other stupid fighter, he's like Brandon Lee in The Crow."

Commentator#1: "While Stan is no fan of David and Goliath, but he has no problem taking down many powerhouses."

Then they start explaining Iron Dragon.

Commentator#1: "Iron Dragon stands 5'11" at 193lb, one of the lightest wrestlers in sumo history."

Commentator#2: "And as a testament to his Kabuki ancestry, check out that wicked dragon tattoo."

Commentator#1: "Iron Dragon is a champion wrestler in Mongolia, using his black belts of Karate, Judo and Taekwondo to push his opponents off balance, he also specializes in Sumo, a Japanese martial art of grappling, he isn't skilled for his own balance, but his attributes were second to none."

Commentator#2: "Dragon's best moves include his diving elbow drop, powerbombs, hurricaranas and a wicked chokehold called the Accolade, a move Dragon learned specifically to stop his opponents from escaping, Dragon hates escaping opponents."

Commentator#1: "His finisher is the Kabuki Slam, a move which is similar to The Rock's Rock Bottom, which he learned after holding a sumo wrestler by the throat with his arm to slam him to the ground."

Commentator#2: "That is the most awesome thing I've ever heard."

Commentator#1: "Actually, wrestling sumos has been Dragon's favorite training exercise since he was a kid, supposedly he wrestles giant sumos, but these are not what they are, its far more like he wrestles yokozunas, which they weight over 500lb to 600lb, well over twice the size of a normal 300lb sumo."

Commentator#2: "Holy shit, he slammed one of those into a pancake?"

Commentator#1: "Battling such a massive beast, corresponds his sumo wrestling training perfectly, forcing these yokozunas to lose their balance and knocking them out cold. Dragon is loyal Mongolian through and through, always fighting for his homeland rather than gaining durability, the only family members has left are his 30 year old mother and his 7 year old sister."

Commentator#2: "With an instinct to heal his sick girlfriend."

After explaining the two wrestlers, the fans started voting to see who will win.

To be continued...


	8. Main Event and Engagement

After the votes they were a tie:

Stan Marsh: 50%

Iron Dragon: 50%

But its time to see who has the best durability. The announcer enters the ring and speaks.

Announcer: "The following main event contest, is a street fight."

Breaking Point's One of a Kind plays and Iron Dragon comes down to the ring.

Announcer: "Making his way to the ring, from Mongolia, weighing at 193lb and standing 5'11" tall, IIIROOON DRAAAAAGOOOOON!"

After Iron Dragon enters the ring, Motörhead's Line in the Sand starts playing and Stan walks to the ring like Randy Orton.

Announcer: "And his opponent, now residing in Dallas, Texas, weighing at 185lb and standing 5'10" tall, 'the Rabid Crow' STAAAAANNN MAAAAAAAAARSH!"

After Stan enters the ring, the two fighters walked to the referee in the middle of the ring and the referee tells them:

Referee: "Alright boys I want you to give the fans a good show, give them what you've got alright... good, lets fight."

When the referee rings the bell to start the match, Dragon runs to Stan for a spear, but Stan counters it and gives Dragon a german suplex to stop him, then Dragon recovers from the suplex and spears Stan only to connect the diving elbow drop, but Stan rolls out of the way. Dragon misses the elbow drop and Stan connects the diving headbutt hurting his ribs. Stan goes for the pin, but Dragon kicks out only to give Stan the Accolade and locks it in, but Stan gets up and runs over a trunbunkle and breaks free from the Accolade and locks Dragon in the Crossface, Dragon breaks free, Stan tries to connect the Rabid Stunner, but Dragon counters it and turns it into the Kabuki Slam, but Stan counters it and connects the Rabid Stunner, goes for the pin and wins the match and the crowd goes nuts for that awesome fight."

Announcer: "Your winner of this match, STAAAAANNN MAAAAAAAAARSH!"

Everyone started cheering and chanting for Stan, Iron Dragon gets up and shakes Stan's hand as a sign of respect. When Stan said his goodbyes to his friends, they promised to see each other again in the next event. Shelly, Wendy and the gang walked to Stan, Tammy and the unmasked Kenny, in their regular clothes, for a heartwarming reunion.

Stan: "Its so good to see you guys again."

Kyle: "Yeah, its been awhile."

Shelly: "I'm so proud of you Stan, you did gave your best."

Kevin: "I'm proud of you Kenny, your mask kinda resembles Tinieblas Jr."

Kenny: "'Si hombre', I still had more skill for my match."

Then Wendy walks to Stan.

Wendy: "I really missed you, a lot."

Stan: "I know, plus I brought something only to surprise everyone."

Wendy: "And what is it?"

Stan kneels down in front of Wendy and takes out a tiny box off his pocket showing an engagement ring in it.

Stan: "Wendy Testaburger, will you marry me?"

Wendy: "Oh Stan... Yes."

Kenny: "'FELICI-', what the hell?"

Everyone starts clapping for the engagement.

Randy: "So, when is the wedding?"

Stan: "I don't know, how about this Christmas?"

Wendy: "Christmas it is."

Then the gang(Stan, Kyle, Kenny and Clyde) decided to stay in South Park for the wedding and Christmas.


	9. Epilogue

In Christmas afternoon, Stan and Wendy's friends and family gathered together at the park for an outdoor wedding, and the bride(Wendy) is busy with her bridesmaids(Bebe, Tammy, Red and Shelly) to talk about Shelly's career.

Tammy: "Come on Shelly, in a few minutes you'll be Wendy's new sister-in-law in no time 'hermana'."

Shelly: "I know but, having my career back is excited, but I don't know what I can do if I leave my children."

Wendy: "Don't worry, I spoke to Carol and she said that she'll be their nanny, you don't have to worry anymore."

Shelly: "She will?"

Wendy: "Yeah, plus if Stan and I have children, I'll take care of 'em while you, Kenny and Stan wrestle. It'll be like a new generation for them to become wrestlers."

Shelly: "Thanks Wendy, I appreciate it and I promise that."

With the groom(Stan) and his best men(Kyle, Kenny, Clyde and Kevin), they talk about their best moments and Shelly and Kevin's wedding.

Kenny: "That wedding was great, although Stan's best man speech was the best I've ever heard."

Kevin: "You thought of a best man speech Kenny, because I'm not very good at speeches."

Kenny: "Yeah, come on guys we don't a wedding ruined or Wendy will go Bridezilla in our asses."

Stan: "You got that right, lets go."

Stan grabs his black cowboy hat and the men leave the room to sit in the crowd while Stan walk to the altar to begin the wedding. And by surprise, the ghost of Chef is at the stand to attend the wedding.

Stan: "Chef? You're in charge of the ceremony?"

Chef: "Yes Stan, and I'm very proud of you for your career. Even for a cowboy costume of yours."

Stan: "If God gave you time to visit the wedding just this time before Michael Jackson's concert, I'm glad it's you."

Chef: "No problem my good man. The wedding begins."

With the wedding in order, Karen McCormick starts vocalizing 'Here comes the Bride' and Wendy comes out with her wedding veil in a white cowgirl hat and Tammy throwing down rose petals to welcome the bride. When Wendy stands to the altar, Stan lifts the veil off her beautiful face to see how gorgeous she looks. Chef begins to speak.

Chef: "Ladies, gentlemen and children. We have gathered here today, to celebrate the lovely and faithful marriage of these young and brave star-crossed lovers, just like Romeo and Juliet. Now, any of you have any objections, please stand up and let Clyde hit you really hard in the face to prevent that, just like Rocky Balboa, saving his pride in Rocky V. No one? Good. Now, do you, Stanley Brandon Marsh, take Wendy as your lawful wedded wife, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, till death do you part?"

Stan: "I do."

Chef: "And do you, Wendy Lucy Testaburger, take Stan as your lawful wedded husband, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, till death do part?"

Wendy: "I do."

Chef: "And now I pronounce to you husband and wife. Stan, you know what to do."

With that, Stan kisses Wendy and everyone starts cheering and clapping for them. At the bachelor party, Kenny gave the best man speech and Stan and Wendy's parents got along well and Sean and Kira gave their new aunt a rose with a big hug. After the party, Stan and Wendy left for the honeymoon before moving to Dallas.

Wendy: "So you thought about having kids?"

Stan: "Maybe, someday when we think about."

Wendy: "Alright then, someday it is."

Their new life begins.


End file.
